


Let It Snow

by DaughterofElros



Series: Happy Hockey Days-- Holiday Vignettes [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a collection of Yuletide moments around the league, all inspired by beloved holiday songs</p><p> </p><p>It's not like Patrick has anywhere better to be than sitting on the couch at Jonny's, watching the snow drift down.</p><p>Song Inspiration: Let It Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

“It’s really coming down out there.” Jonny observes, peering out the window where Chicago’s rooftops and sidewalks are blanketed in a thick layer of white. The snow had started early in the afternoon and now, as the lights come on below there’s a sort of muted glow to the world, a hushed lull in the frenetic bustle that Chicago usually experiences. A woman with a bouncing child in tow is making her way down the sidewalk, and a lone cab inches down the street, but apart from that, everything is uncharacteristically quiet. Peaceful.

 

“I thought you were going to bring me hot chocolate, not stand there gaping out the window,” Patrick grouses from the nest of blankets he’d created on the couch.

 

“Whatever, asshole.” Jonny rolls his eyes. “It looks nice though. The whole world covered in snow.”

 

“You think it looks magical, don’t you.” Patrick teases. Jonny just shrugs, but Patrick knows him well enough to read his silence as affirmation. He grins, because Tazer trying not to be cute just makes him about 50 times more adorable. Patrick elects not to mention the shitty aspects of the storm, like how many accidents the snow has probably caused tonight, because he is a gentleman, and he doesn’t want to see the hint of childish innocence wiped from Jonny’s face. Instead, he thumbs through the weather app on his phone.

 

“Doesn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon,” he comments, reaching for the mug that Jonny hands him. “Supposed to keep snowing all night. Into the morning, even.”

 

“You have somewhere to be?” Jonny asks idly, settling in beside him and taking a sip from his own mug. This is one of the things that Patrick loves. Jonny doesn’t deviate from his nutrition plan. Ever. For anything. Except that tonight, because Patrick was going on about how cocoa and snowstorms and fireplaces just go together (even if Jonny’s fireplace is a kind of lame fake one), he actually made them cocoa, which is definitely not a nutrition-plan approved beverage. Patrick takes a sip, the sweetness bursting across his tongue in a nearly scalding wave. It’s good, like his Mom used to make when he and his sisters were little and would come traipsing in from the back yard, leaving puddles in the hallway as they scrambled to the bathroom to strip off boots and snowpants and mittens before dashing back to the kitchen, cheeks and fingers pink with cold.

 

“Nope.” He says truthfully. “Nowhere.”

 

“Good.” Jonny murmurs as he leans, his thumb stroking across Patrick’s chin, guiding him into a kiss. And oh. That’s still amazing, to realize that this is real. That this is allowed now, Jonny kissing him soft and slow and excruciatingly gentle- not just rough and frantic during a biennial drunken hookup, but with meaning and the promise of a future. It’s going to take awhile, Patrick thinks dazedly, for the novelty of this to wear off. 

 

Jonny pulls away, a satisfied smirk playing across his lips and tucks himself closer against Patrick’s side. He makes no move to pick up his cocoa again, and Patrick knows that it’s unlikely that he’ll take even another sip or two, that he only made himself a mug so that Patrick wasn’t alone in his indulgence. There’s a bright flare of something in his chest at that realization; part fondness, part something indescribable, but overwhelming enough that he has to shift his gaze away from Jonny. Because Jonny’s the type of observant asshole who would probably notice, and ask him about it, and probably assume it was like, indigestion or something. Which no, Patrick knows what love feels like- the way it flares up and slams into you sometimes, sharp and palpable and unexpected- fierce, but soft around the edges. He’s  felt it with his sisters, and his Mom and his Dad, and even other people in his family, like his Grandpa. He’s felt it with some of his closest friends too, slightly different in terms of intensity- not as bright, not as searing, but still there. He’s just… never felt it with someone he’s dating before. That’s all.

 

“It’s going to suck, going out in this to get home,” Patrick comments after a moment, his gaze following the swirling clumps of snow that are being buffeted against the window. At least they don’t have a game tomorrow. Thank God for small favors. Jonny stares at him intently for a moment before deliberately reaching out and aligning their palms, shifting until their fingers interlock and they’re holding hands.

 

“So stay.” He says simply. 

 

And that’s huge. Beyond huge, because ever since they started this, they haven’t deliberately spent the night together. There was the one time that Jonny had fallen asleep after they’d both gotten off, but he’d gotten up to head back to his place so early that the sun was barely a suggestion on the horizon (Patrick had known because he was only feigning sleep at that point. He’d wanted to be annoyed, but he was too caught up in the tender way that Jonny had leaned in to drop a kiss on his bare shoulder to hold on to much indignation.) So this… this is important Patrick realizes. He can’t put the magnitude of it into words exactly, but it matters. It’s kind of a big deal, actually and he doesn’t want to mess it up.

 

“Yeah, okay.” He says casually. But the way that he squeezes Jonny’s had as he says it should make it clear that the way Patrick feels about it is anything but casual.

 

As for as he’s concerned, it can snow from now until Tuesday. He’s got everything he needs right here.

 

_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!!_

  
  
_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear is still goodbyeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created prior to August, 2015. While I no longer produce new content featuring Patrick Kane, all works I have created remain in the Archive.


End file.
